


A Devil in the Time of Dinosaurs

by malfoymannor



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Jurassic World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoymannor/pseuds/malfoymannor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock is brought in by the owner of Jurassic World for a reason unknown to Foggy Nelson. All he knows is that once hell broke lose in the park, he was damn glad that he was stuck with Murdock. Jurassic World AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devil in the Time of Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to necessarily follow the plot of the new Jurassic movie, the only thing that's going to be same is the ending, so I just want to use the universe and the main concepts and mix in the Daredevil characters. So if you haven't seen the movie, the only real obvious spoilers as to the plot is the ending, so if you don't want to be spoiled, be warned. I threw in some lines from the TV show, as well as some lines from the movie that fit in. 
> 
> One clarification though on the plot: Matt is still Daredevil in this, but the whole Fisk debacle doesn't exist in this story in the Hell's Kitchen context. He still creates chaos here though, so kudos to Vincent D'Onofrio, I couldn't resist.
> 
> If you want to see more about the park and general world though, they made an awesome companion site for the movie (which was awesome so definitely see that). http://www.jurassicworld.com/
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Nothing in Jurassic World is natural, we have always filled gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And if the genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality, you asked for more teeth.”_

_____

_“Remember why this place was made. Jurassic World exists to show us how very small we are. Very new. You can't put a price on that.”_

_____

Foggy Nelson loved his job, he did. And how many people could  _really_  say that they loved their jobs? Not many. But working at Jurassic World had been a dream come true. Everything that he had planned for when he was younger went flying out the door. His parents always had a set plan for him, but it was never based on anything that Foggy might’ve wanted for himself.

 

He had been dead set on becoming a lawyer, going the whole nine yards. He went to Columbia law school, graduated, and even landed an internship with Landman and Zack. They offered him a job that came with a paycheck with a lot of zeros on the end (and free bagels), but it just didn’t feel right, something about them was off. And then he had seen the ad for the open spots here, and the rest was history. He had to work his way through the ranks, but he was having a better time here than he had ever had at Landman and Zack.

 

He didn’t doubt that he would’ve been a good lawyer, scratch that a  _great_ lawyer, but there was just something about this job that was so appealing. He was now the senior member of the team in the control room, and the owner had even started including him in some of the company meetings.

 

Besides, Foggy hadn’t ever been outside of Hell’s Kitchen until now, and he was almost grateful for the space. Plus, from what his family had been saying when they came to visit last time, was that there was a crazy masked guy running around and everyone was calling him the “Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.” Foggy had laughed because that is a terrible name for a ninja vigilante guy.

 

“All right everyone, look alive!” Marci bellowed. Marci was Foggy’s terrifying boss. She was the human version of a T-rex in high heels.

 

“Foggybear,” Marci started, using the terrible nickname she had given him on the first day he came into work, “What did I say about keeping your workspace clean?”

 

Foggy looked down at his station and sighed, “Marci, it’s my creative space. You can’t mess with this. Why don’t you ever pick on Karen?”

 

“Because Karen doesn’t keep a line of toy dinosaurs at the top of her station,” Marci quipped, giving Foggy a look. Karen just shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

 

“Anyway, we’ve got a visitor coming in today. Mr. Wesley is having someone come through today, some outside guy they have coming in for the legal team. You,” she says, looking specifically at Foggy, “all need to be on your best behavior. Today is an important day.”

 

Foggy just rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the screens in front of him. Attendance today was higher than normal, but that usually would happen right when school let out. Normal amusement parks just didn’t cut it for kids anymore, they craved the newest and biggest thing that they could get.

 

“So, what do you think is going on around here?” Karen said, a little while after Marci had left the room.

 

“What do you mean?” Foggy wasn’t sure that there was anything specific had been going on right now, but he wasn’t always the most perceptive when he was engrossed in work. Sometimes he got so into the days work that he totally missed stuff that was going on around him.

 

“Well, it’s been a few years since we’ve had anything new come to the park, and there having outside legal come in today? There has to be something planned, come on.”

 

When he caught on to what she was really asking, he wasn’t sure what to say at the moment.

 

He had known for months that there was a new attraction coming, and it had been killing him that he wasn’t able to tell Karen. Indominus Rex, the first ever dinosaur species to be made in a lab setting; new breed of dinosaur made in the Hammond Creation Lab. This was why they were bringing in people left and right, making sure that everything was in place before they set to open the attraction in the next few months.

 

“I guess that could be what’s going on,” Foggy started, but got interrupted by someone coming in the room again. It was Marci, trailed by a man and a woman. He was silently thankful for once that she came in, because he really did hate having to hide stuff from Karen, she was one of his only friends here.

 

Marci led them both over to Foggy’s station. This hadn’t been something he had expected; Marci didn’t say that she was going to bring them to  _him_. She probably did that on purpose, since he had a bad habit of not having a filter.

 

“Foggy, this is the lawyer I was telling you about earlier, and his friend,” Marci said, directing them towards him. “Foggy is going to be the one helping you out today. He knows everything there is about the park and it’s operations.” She gave him a smile that could only be interpreted as feral. Foggy didn’t have a good feeling about this at all. She knew something that he didn’t.

 

“Claire Temple,” the woman said, offering him her hand to shake.

 

“Foggy Nelson, welcome to Jurassic World,” he said, offering her a smile.

 

“Matt Murdock,” the guys said said, putting his hand out as well.

 

“Foggy Nelson. Wait… Matt Murdock? Are you… you’re not from Hell’s Kitchen, are you?”

 

“Yeah, born and raised,” he said, smiling.

 

“So am I! Yeah, I heard about you when you were a kid, what you did, saving that guy crossing the street.”

 

“Uh, yeah I just did what anyone would have,” Matt said, shying away.

 

“Bull-shit, you are a hero.”

 

“I’m really not.”

 

“Come on, you got your peepers knocked out saving that old dude.”

 

“They didn’t get knocked out.”

 

“Good, because that would be a little freaky, no offense,” Foggy said, back peddling once he had realized what he said.

 

“Please, none taken,” Matt said. “Most people dance around me like I’m made of glass… I… I hate that.”

 

“Yeah, you’re just a guy right? A really… really good looking guy.” Foggy just couldn’t seem to ever keep his mouth shut. He knew his face must’ve been beet red, and he could hear Karen snickering behind him.

 

“Alright, now that Foggy has sufficiently embarrassed himself, how about we move along?” Marci said, saving him from his own mouth. He wanted to just curl up into a ball of shame and embarrassment but he knew that wasn’t an option.

 

Claire and Matt walked ahead of him and Marci slightly.

  
“This is super important, okay? Don’t fuck it up. Follow the itinerary here, and just do what you do best,” Marci said, suddenly very serious. He rarely ever saw her like that.

 

“Hey, what could go wrong?” Foggy said, in attempt to placate her (and himself).

 

At least he got to spend the day with a super hot guy, there was a silver lining to all of this. Like, the hottest guy he’d seen in months. Which was saying something, considering the amount of people Foggy saw on any given day. So what if he couldn’t help himself if he took a peek at Murdock’s ass while they were taking a tour of the labs? (He had no shame).

 

Foggy had never been particularly attracted to men, per say, it was kind of just something that happened every once in a while. There were a few guys throughout the years that had caught his attention, and he wasn’t the kind of person to have a true preference as to which gender he was with. Hot was hot, and Foggy wasn’t good with relationships.

 

And even if he had been good with relationships, he wouldn’t have had many opportunities stuck here on the island. There were only so many people you could hook up with before things got awkward. And besides, the only person that he actually liked here besides Marci was Karen. When they had first met, he thought she was beautiful and funny, but soon realized that it wasn’t going to move past friends. And he was totally fine with that in the end. Karen was a great drinking partner, and an even better friend.

 

On their way out of the control room, Karen gave him a look that said “you better tell me every fucking thing that happens today or I’ll kill you” and he gave her a thumbs up, fearing what would happen if he didn’t tell her.

 

Marci stayed with them the entire way through the tour of the labs, but when they got to the elevators to leave the main building, Marci didn’t join them.

 

“Take good care of them today, Foggybear,” Marci cooed, giving him that smile again.

 

Foggy made a strangled sound and just watched as the door closed in front of him. He could tell that Matt and Claire were trying not to laugh.

 

“Foggybear?” Matt finally said, voice an octave higher.

 

“It’s a long story, and trust me, you don’t want to know,” Foggy said.

 

They made small talk as they walked about the shops and main grounds of the park. Based on what Marci’s schedule showed, she wanted to give them some time before she had him take them to the new exhibit. He had only been there once, so he was eager to see the new dinosaur himself again.

 

They got through most of the park relatively easily, the morning ticking away at a decent pace. They didn’t have too much longer to go, the only two things left on Marci’s itinerary was the raptors and the Indominus exhibit.

 

“So, how do you guys know each other?” Foggy brought up as he drove them out to the outer reaches of the park, towards the guest restricted sections.

 

Claire looked over at Matt, who looked lost on what to say.  “I’m is a nurse at Metro-General Hospital, and I insisted on coming with him because he was recently in a bad accident. He needed someone here who could help him if he busted his stitches, again,” Claire said, giving Matt a look. He might not be able to see it, but Foggy had a feeling that he knew he was getting a look.

 

“A bit of a daredevil?” Foggy said, turning onto the road that took them to the raptors containment area.

 

Matt made a strange and Claire outright laughed, and Foggy felt like he was missing out on something, but Matt finally said, “You could say that, yeah.” And the smile he gave Foggy was so damn bright and genuine that he thought he was going to burst. No one should be able to smile like that, to look like they stole the sun with their smile.

 

“Where did you go to law school?” Foggy asked, looking for more small talk to fill the silence.

 

“Columbia.”

 

“Holy shit, no way! I went there too, I wonder if we had any classes together. I feel like I would’ve remembered you though,” Foggy mused.

 

“You’re a lawyer?” Matt asked.

 

“Technically, yes.”

 

“Huh,” was all that Matt said.

 

“Alright, so this is where we train the raptors. We’ve got a couple, and we bring in animal specialists to work with them and study them for behavioral tendencies,” Foggy began, taking them up on the top so that Claire at least could look down.

 

One of the things Foggy had been wondering the whole time was what Matt was getting out of this. Because it sounded horrible in his head, he didn’t ask, but he was still curious. This park was something that was built on visual stimulation that was the building block of Hammond’s vision with the original park.  But Foggy figured there must be a reason for Matt being here, and just went along with it.

 

They stayed for the demonstration that the raptor trainers would do, but on their way out, they ran into trouble.

 

“Ahhh, Mr. Fisk, fancy meeting you here,” Foggy said sarcastically. Matt seemed to notice something, but kept it to himself. He did tip his head to the side, and a curious expression crossed his face.

 

“Mr. Nelson, I see you’re back to your tour guide days,” Fisk said, snidely. Fisk knew how Foggy had felt about being demoted to tour guide in his first few months, he knew just where to hit for the kill. Foggy knew that he had to keep in temper in check, he had to make a good impression for the guests, but Matt stepped in at the right time.

 

“Actually, he’s graciously accepted to be our guest for today since Mr. Masrani couldn’t be here to show me himself,” Matt said, smiling at Fisk in what could only be described as slightly sinister.

 

That got Fisk to shut his mouth right away though; he just made a noise of contempt and walked away without saying anything else.

 

Once they were out of earshot and back in the car, Foggy apologized for his behavior.

 

“Sorry about Fisk, he’s the biggest ass here. He’s been all over Masrani lately, something about letting InGen buy out the raptors for warfare purposes, he’s absolutely insane as of late,” Foggy said, driving the short distance it was from the raptor site to the Indominus paddock was.  

“Alright, and finally the best part. Probably the whole reason you’re even here. The Indominus Rex,” Foggy stated, walking them up to the back entrance that was being used while construction was still happening. He went ahead and played the intro that would come over the loud speakers when the guests first walked up to see the exhibit.

 

 _“We set out to make Indominus the most dearsome dinosaur ever to be displayed at_ Jurassic World.  _The genetic engineers at our Hammond Creation Lab have more than delivered. At first glance Indominus most closely resembles a T, rex. But its distinctive  head ornamentation and ultra-tough bony osteoderms can be traced from Theropods known as Abelisaurs. Indominus’ horns have been placed above the eye orbit through genetic material hybridized from Carnotaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Giganotosaurus. Fearsome indeed. Indominus’ roar is estimated to reach 140-160db – the same as a 747 taking off and landing. And it can reach speeds of 30mph… while confined in its enclosure. Come experience Indominus rex for yourself, if you dare…”_

“So you guys are getting the top secret tour, even the public doesn’t know about this dinosaur yet. If they did, they’d be chomping at the bit to get back here,” Foggy said as he scanned them into the building. “They learned from last time. A group of guests were able to bypass security somehow and made it all they way back to the new exhibit. It was a good thing they were herbivore's and not one of the dangerous ones.”

 

Once they got inside, it was a waiting game. There was no way of predicting how long it would take for the Indominus to come near the glass, but Foggy was under the impression that they wouldn’t mind waiting.

 

“She’s coming,” Matt whispered, a minute before Foggy’s ears were able to hear her steps.

 

“Think this will scare the kids?” Matt asked Foggy, looking over at him once Claire walked up to the glass to see the enclosure.

 

“The kids? This will give the parents nightmares,” Foggy replied, meaning every word of it.

 

“So why this, why now?” Matt questioned, after a few minutes of silence. The Indominus had slunk back to the outer edges of the paddocks, out of their sightline.

 

“The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program. Corporate felt genetic modification would up the 'wow' factor,” Foggy replied.

 

Matt made a noise and replied, “They're dinosaurs. 'Wow' enough.”  
  
“That’s what I’ve always said, but it never seems to be enough. The public wants something big and new, or else they’ll move on to something different.” 

 

The paddocks controller started saying something, but Foggy was too far away at the time to hear it the first time, but based on the reaction Matt had, it couldn’t be good. His head whipped around, and he walked over to the control station quicker and more gracefully than any blind man had the right to.

 

Foggy got over his fascination in about 0.2 seconds though, because what the guy was saying was impossible.

 

“Uhhh, Mr. Nelson, the Indominus isn’t in the paddock anymore,” the guy said, giving Foggy a nervous look.

 

“What? That’s not possible! We just saw it a few minutes ago,” Foggy said, shoving the guy aside and looking at the screens.

 

Matt interrupted them though before things got out of hand, “No, it’s still in there. But it’s found a way to mask itself from your heat sensors.”

 

Foggy just gave Matt a look, confused as hell right now. “So it’s still in there?” Foggy said first, trying to reign in the situation. Matt just shook his head, affirming his statement.

  
“How in the holy hell do you know that?”

 

Claire and Matt just gave each other a look, and there it was again, the sense that something was being hidden.  She just nodded to Matt, but he still looked pained. “The accident gave me… enhanced senses. I can hear its heartbeat in there, but it’s faint. I don’t know what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab, but it’s bad news, Foggy.”

 

If there was ever a time where Foggy didn’t have any words, it was now. He couldn’t ever remember a time where he had been speechless. But he knew that this was definitely not the time to be freaking out, they had a potentially serious problem on their hands.

 

Claire took care of breaking the silence though, “Foggy, why are those doors opening?”

 

His eyes about bugged out of his skull when he saw the main door being opened just a fraction. He turned around and saw that the control operator had vanished.

 

“Shit!”

 

He tried to get the doors closed from where they were, but someone had done a manual override so that they could open them from the outside.

 

There was a huge amount of commotion and screams before Foggy could even start trying to figure out what to do. They all heard a huge creaking sound and a lot of cracking, and then all of a sudden they saw the main door get blown off its hinges.

 

No matter how many drills they did, how many times they talked about protocol, it all went from his mind with a giant  _whoosh._ He had no idea what he should be doing at the moment, even though Claire and Matt were looking at him expectantly.

 

“Foggy!” Matt yelled, snapping him out of his trance.

 

“Right, dinosaur on the loose,” Foggy said, looking around for his cell phone. He couldn’t find it, he must’ve left it in the car.

 

“Shit, my phone is in the car, do either of you have yours?” Claire shook her head, but Matt reached for the pocket on his suit jacket, pulling out his phone for Foggy. He was thankful that Marci had made him memorize her number.

 

“Come on, pick up the damn phone,” Foggy felt like screaming.

 

“Hello?”

“Marci! Thank god, I was afraid you weren’t going to answer. We have an asset out of containment Marci, this isn’t a god damn drill.”

 

She didn’t say anything for a second, but when she spoke she sounded deadly serious, “It’s the Indominus isn’t it?”

“It is Marci. We need to evacuate this park right away. People have already died, and more are going to die if we don’t do anything.”

 

“Alright Foggy, just get back here. Be safe,” Marci said, hanging up on Foggy. He really hoped she wasn’t going to fuck around here, and actually do what he says for once.

 

“We have to get back to Headquarters right away, I need to make sure Marci actually evacuates the park,” Foggy said.

 

They were getting ready to open the door when Matt yanked both of them back against the wall.

 

“It’s still out there, I think it knows someone is still in here,” Matt was moving his head from side to side, seemingly looking for something. “We need something to mask our scent, is there a generator in here?”

 

Foggy led them down the hall to the supply room, and by some miracle, there were two generators in here, a new one, and an old gas one with a can on top.

 

“This is going to smell terrible and it’s going to ruin your clothes, but it might just save us from that monster out there,” Matt said, dumping some of the can on himself.

 

Claire and Foggy did the same, and then they just sat there silently, hoping that it was going to work.

 

“I think it’s working, it sounds like it’s retreating,” Matt said.

 

To be safe, they waited ten more minutes in silence, until Matt said that he couldn’t hear a heartbeat. Hopefully that meant that it was far enough away.

 

 They moved slowly and when they got the door, Foggy could tell that all three of them were holding their breath, so when Foggy’s shaking hand opened the door and they saw the coast was clear, they all let out the breath collectively.

 

“Well shit,” Foggy whispered. It looked like in its path to get out, the Indominus flipped over all the cars in the area.

 

Foggy looked around for something that they could use, but he couldn’t seem to find it. He remembered that the old Jurassic headquarters weren’t far from here, so he figured that would probably be their best bet. 

 

“So it looks like the only way we’re going to get back without walking is if we can get to the old bunker, there should be some kind of Jeep or cart we can take back.”

 

Foggy led the way, trudging through the jungle conditions, making sure every once in a while that Matt and Claire were still following him.

 

One time when Foggy looked back, it dawned on him that Matt had abandoned his cane at some point. This must be part of the story that Foggy was missing, because he moved more gracefully than anyone else Foggy had ever met.

 

He finally broke the silence. He’d been almost afraid to say anything up until this point, but if the Indominus got close enough, Foggy was sure that Matt would say something about it. (Which still kind of freaked Foggy out a bit).  

 

“So if you don’t mind me asking, are you actually blind?” Foggy slowed a bit to fall into step with Matt.

 

Initially Matt just laughed, but he eventually answered Foggy, “Yes, I’m actually blind. I don’t see details, my “vision,” in a sense, is more a combination of all my senses.”

 

“Huh, that’s interesting,” Foggy said, genuinely meaning it. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to not be able to see. He would probably go insane (okay, more insane) than he already was.

 

After walking a little big longer, they finally came up on the old bunker. It was overgrown and covered with small animals, but they got the door open to the small garage on the side, and Foggy was so happy he thought he might cry. There were two Jeeps sitting inside. They looked super old, and didn’t start at first, but Claire worked some magic and they got one running.

 

By the time that they got back to the Control room, Foggy was surprised to see that Marci had in fact listened to him, and the park had started clearing out. They had been keeping a close eye on where the Indominus was at, but Marci explained that when InGen made an attempt to catch her, she managed to get her tracking device out.

 

“Holy shit, what kind of dinosaur did they even make?” Foggy said, feeling like he was going to pass out. It had been a ridiculous day already, and they weren’t even close to being done with everything today.

 

The only people who were left in the room once the sun set were him, Matt, Claire, Marci, Karen, and one of the tech guys. Everyone else had been given the option to evacuate.

 

Apparently though, Fisk had been under the assumption that everyone had left, because when he came sneaking back into the lab a little while later, he was surprised to see that there were still people here.

 

“What are you doing here Fisk?” Marci said, hands on hips and looking like she was ready to kill someone.

 

“No one was supposed to be here,” was all he said before he pulled a gun out from the waistband of his pants.

 

Before he had even been given the chance to fire though, Matt was on him in a flash. He disarmed him, the guy clattering over to the side. Fisk put up quite the fight for a while, but he didn’t really stand a chance against Matt.

 

Foggy just stood there completely flabbergasted for a while, and when he looked over at Claire she just had a look of exasperation on her face.

 

It dawned on Foggy when he was watching Matt fight. Putting together the entire picture all at once, and he just yelled out, “OH MY GOD, you’re HIM.”

 

Claire just smiled at him but Matt looked like someone had stabbed him. He didn’t really say anything either way but Foggy just  _knew_. Wow. A blind ninja, that would make for some really interesting headlines.

 

Fisk groaned from the ground, where he had been laying for the past few minutes, “But you’re blind,” was all he said before he passed out. Matt enlisted Claire’s help in tying him to a chair so they wouldn’t have to deal with him again today.

 

 

“Alright, what the actual fuck,” was all Marci said. “Chaos, this entire day is chaos. We’ve still got a dinosaur on the loose with no way to get it tamed.” The Indominus had finally made it’s way over to the main area, and was destroying its way to them slowly.

 

Foggy sat down at his station out of habit, and something caught his eye. His dinosaur figurines were still sitting on the edge of his station, and he the worst possible idea he’d ever come up with had just popped into his head.

 

“Alright, this is going to be a shot in the dark, but we’re screwed right now if we don’t do anything,” Foggy said, moving his way over to the panel that controlled the openings to the paddock doors.

 

 

“Please tell me you aren’t going to do what I think you’re doing,” Karen finally said, breaking the long silence that she had going on.

 

“I totally am,” Foggy said with a grin.

 

He opened the cage and the two T. rex’s they had here came walking out, looking as fearsome as ever. Foggy had never been more thankful for an absolutely terrifying beast as he was today.

 

The T. rex was the only dinosaur in this place that was even remotely matched to the Indominus, so he was just praying at this point that they could take it down.

 

Everyone was holding their breath at this point, just staring at the screens, looks of anxiety on everyone’s face.

 

Matt seemed more tense than anyone else in the room, most likely because he could only distantly hear what was going on outside.

 

It was a brutal and bloody fight, but eventually the two T. rex’s were able to take down the Indominus.  Foggy felt like there should be some kind of cheesy moment after they all realized they weren’t going to die, but he was too exhausted to do anything but lay his head down on the table.

_____

 

 

In the aftermath of everything that had happened, Foggy found himself and Matt outside the station they had set up to help any of the people who may have been injured while trying to get them out of the park. As soon as they had gotten there, Claire had disappeared, saying something about helping people. Matt hand't been surprised, he said that was just who Claire was. That left Foggy alone with Matt for the first time since they had met.

 

The silence was comfortable between them, with both of them just looking out over the edge of the area, reveling in the calmness of the situation.

 

Almost unexpectedly though, Matt turned towards Foggy with a curious expression, and with a tilt of the head, leaned and kissed Foggy.

   
He made a startled noise, but melted into the kiss. It was barely more than a soft press of lips, but it was enough for Foggy right now.

 

“Hi,” Matt said, cheeks reddening as he looked towards Foggy.

 

“Hi,” Foggy said back.  “So it looks like I might be unemployed now,” Foggy said, lacing his fingers in with Matt’s.

 

“Well you know, I might have an opening at my firm, do you know anyone who might want to join?” Matt quipped, bumping shoulders with Foggy.

 

“Murdock and Nelson, attorneys at law!” 

 

“Nelson and Murdock. Sounds better,” Matt said.

  
“You think?” Foggy said, smiling at Matt. 

 

“Yeah, trust me. I can't see worth shit, but my hearing's spectacular.”

 

_____

 

_“The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always welcome. Feel free to follow me over at tumblr @ malfoymannor.


End file.
